Bertram
Bertram is an engine and a antagonist in Five Night's at Smudger's. Biography Bertram used to work at the mines, near the Mid Sodor Railway and Tidmouth Bay. His fate was unknown to many after the mine's closure, and it was assumed he was left to rust. He remained at the mine until it was rediscovered years later. Over time, he became legendary; many knowing of the "old warrior ghost" haunting the mine. However, one night Toby discovered Bertram whilst watching over the mine and castle, which were being restored to accommodate visitors. At first, Toby thought Bertram was a ghost, but the two have since became firm friends. Bertram was later restored, and became responsible for transporting passengers to and from the mine and the castle, taking passengers to the fairground within. He and Proteus later got possessed by Smudger to look for Duke.Later on,he was later moved to his own station,"Bertram's station",he and the others got crushed in a landslide.He and the others were possessed by Stanley. Appearance Bertram is painted dark brown with red lining.In five nights at Smudger's's 4:Engines at war,he is added with spilks round his sides,buffers and tender. In some of his merchandise, he has two brown or red nameplates on either side of his saddletank with his name written in gold. Bertram's original wooden railway toy depicts him with a red cab roof, domes and lining. He also has "L" in place of his nameplates. Gameplay Five nights at Smudger's Bertram starts moving on Night 2. He starts in the Main Shed before moving to the Back Shed, Building, N. Scrapyard, Entrance, N. Hallway Corner, and the right door. If the player spots him and doesn't shut the door, Bertram will jumpscare the player and cause a game over. Five nights at Smudger's 2 Bertram starts moving on Night 1. He starts in the Main Shed before moving to the Right Building Side, Front Entrance, Restaurant, and then appearing in the left hall. After some time in this position, he then appears in the left door. If the player doesn't quickly turn on the Diesel, he/she will be killed by Bertram. Five nights at Smudger's 3 Rather then appearing himself,he is replaced by Ghost Bertram.Ghost Bertram will start appearing on Night 2. He randomly shows up in a random camera. If the player does not look away, Ghost Bertram will jumpscare the player and raise their Heart Rate one bar. Five nights at Smudger's 4: Engines at war Coaling Plant ➡️ Coach Yard ➡️ Car Park ➡️ Siding 2 ➡️ Office West ➡️ Left Window ➡️ Office Door ➡️ Office. Personality It is said that he is very brave, and that he and Toby are firm friends. Toby states that if there are any ghosts at the mine, they certainly make the place feel very happy. Animatronic Base Bertram is based on Prince, a George England tender engine on the Ffestiniog Railway. Duke is another member of this class. Bertram has been re-gauged from 1ft 11 1⁄2in to 2ft 3in and been given loose couplings. Trivia * A fun fact abourt Bertram is that his model was painted from Duke's model,Duke was painted a dark brown and given Smudger's facemask to create the character Bertram due to financial difficulties. Bertram was later reverted back to Duke in 2004.The model is currently owned by ThomasMerch. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Trains Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Possessed